Heart And Soul
by DoctorsPatient
Summary: … I've loved another with all my heart and soul and for me that has always been enough. Jack and Kate watch the Notebook.


AN// My first one-shot. I was never very good at keeping things short and simple. But, someone on FF suggested that someone do a fanfic about Jate watching the Notebook and I just had to do it. Hope it lives up to expectations and please, no matter what you think of it. Just give me a little review.

This story is set off the island, just before the flash forward's in Something Nice Back Home. Jate are a couple, had been for some time.

__________________________________________________

**Heart and Soul**

… _I've loved another with all my heart and soul _

_and for me that has always been enough._

The rain was beating against the pavement in a freak storm. The sky's of LA had opened to a constant downpour that had lasted the last week. Jack was driving home late surrounded by darkness. He hated being home late; he hated the idea of Kate staying awake not knowing where he was. She'd always understood but it still mean he liked it. He pulled into the driveway of their home and picked his jacket up off the backseat. Covering it over his head and made a run for the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." he said, he run his hand through his hair droplets falling onto his chest. From the corner of his eye he could see Kate sitting on the sofa holding her legs to her chest.

"Are you okay?" he said concerned. Turning to face her he saw her stand up.

"Where were you?" He was shocked when he saw how angry she was. Her eyes starred piercingly at her waiting for an answer.

"What's the matter?" her abrasive attitude had taken him by surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be late?"

"Kate, we're not really going to have this argument are we?" He was getting annoyed by her expression now. She seemed frustrated and he could only understand her anger to a point.

"Why won't you tell me Jack?" her voice was strained and shouting, her hands were on her hips, she wasn't going to back down.

"Because you're being irrational Kate. Calm down and talk to me." His temper was rising, he didn't want to fight with her but, he wasn't going to be accused of something completely unfounded.

"I don't want to talk to you tonight." She looked to the floor unable to look him in the eye. They'd not fought like this since the island; they'd never had reason to.

"What the hell is going on Kate?" His temperature was rising, he could feel his fists clenching, he was annoyed that she couldn't even look him in the eye. "You're being ridiculous, I was at work – I didn't call because I was in a hospital. Don't you trust me?"

She was silent, her head bowed down, he couldn't see the tears starting to fall.

"Jack, just leave me alone!" She gave one final scream and looked him directly in the eye. Her whole body was shaking, her long hair was dragged messily off her face, she was in the same pajamas as the night before – it looked like she'd not changed. Her normally sparkling and deep eyes were dead and teary. He thought she was about ready to collapse.

"I just want to be alone." she wasn't shouting anymore. He could hear the steel in her manner go away cracking her barriers against him. She was breaking.

He stood back, calmed down in an instant, the look in her eye was enough to floor him. "Fine, I'll go." Grabbing his car keys where he'd left them and getting his coat he turned to walk out the door without stealing a look to the woman breaking his heart.

***********************************

Jack had spent the whole night in a dingy motel. He'd not slept well and he'd spent the day at work in a daze. Everyone noticed his change in mood, and as he drove home in another unshakable cover of rain, there was a sense of dread with wondering how he'd find Kate today. Opening the door and throwing down his things as usual, he saw Kate sitting on the sofa, transfixed by the television. She'd not even noticed he'd come through the door by the looks of things. He tried to break the ice, hoping she was in a more rational mood today.

"What are you watching?"

Keeping her eyes locked on the TV she replied coldly. "I'm waiting for the Notebook to come on."

"Ahh, The Notebook." So it was obvious she hadn't gotten over last night, whatever had happened. Jack thought if he just spoke to her, she might open up to him. "Where's Aaron?"

"In bed, I read him his story tonight." She'd still not moved an inch since he'd come inside. He decided to carry on as normal, he took off his jacket and shoes, shook the rain out of his hair and went to pour a glass of water.

"Do you want to talk now?" He really wanted to get this argument resolved, he wanted his Kate back, he wanted her to bed happy.

"Ssh," she snapped at him. "I don't want to miss the movie."

"But, it's not even started yet!"

She didn't answer him after that, just stayed statuesque, eyes wide at the screen. It was as if she were waiting to be sucked into the television, anything to get away from this conversation.

"Okay." Jack resigned. Taking his glass, he went and sat next to her. If she wasn't going to talk to him, she could at least bare to sit with him. The movie was starting now, the familiar sweet music started ringing out of their surround sound system. Jack had to admit, he loved this movie almost as much as Kate did. The first time he watched it, it was one of their first dates. They'd stayed in the house to keep Aaron company, with the child in bed they brought out a bottle of wine and a DVD. Last time they sat holding each other until the early hours of the morning, this time they couldn't have been further apart. He tried to sit back and be distracted.

_I am no one special, just a common man with common thoughts; I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But, in one respect I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone who ever lived. _

He always preferred the older Noah to the younger Noah, despite everyone telling him to let go of the woman he loved, he stayed by her side. He believed in her. Jack didn't think he could ever have that strength. He couldn't even understand what he did wrong to upset Kate.

_I've loved another with all my heart and soul and for me that has always been enough._

Maybe, he thought, he should just apologize.

"I'm sorry for coming home late last night Kate?"

"What?" she seemed seriously shocked by what he'd said.

"For whatever I did that got you upset … I apologize."

"You don't have to Jack." She started to move, relaxing her arms moved as she sat further up into the sofa. He was a little confused, if he'd not done anything or she didn't want him to apologize – what had got her so angry? He looked over to her trying to figure her out. Her head was bowed, not looking at the movie any more. She was thinking about something and by the way her forehead was furrowed – it was causing her pain.

Jack didn't want to see her like this, he tried to get her to look at the movie again. Noah had climbed onto the Ferris wheel, hoping for Allie to take notice of him.

"A bit silly don't you think, trying to climb a Big Wheel just to impress someone?"

"About as silly as confronting a gang of others for the same reason."

He didn't know how to answer, she'd dug up memories he'd shut away in his head. He looked to her as she turned to him. Her eyes were so innocent and they made her look fragile and afraid. It was tearing him apart just thinking he may have cause this.

"Please Kate, just talk to me." His plea went unnoticed. She simply turned back to the movie, mumbling something about missing her favourite part.

"The whole movie's your favourite part Kate. What are you trying to avoid?" he was so close to pinning her to the sofa just to get some answers. She faced him again, she was biting her lip – a nervous habit he'd started to notice. Her brown eyes were drowning with unshed tears. Her body was shaking and she broke down into a fit. Her head in her hands, Jack could see the sobs thumping in her chest.

"Oh god Kate. What's the matter?" Forgetting her anger at him, he took her hand smoothing his thumb against it. He shushed her crying and just waited for her to be okay.

"I'm so embarrassed – I feel so stupid." He took her into his arms, she held onto him, clinging to his warmth.

"Why because you're crying? Or because we fought? Everyone fights Kate, we'll be okay." He smoothed her hair off her face, the tears less violent now.

"No, it's not that."

"You can tell me."

She didn't stop crying and she didn't tell him any more, she held him closer to her clawing at his back – needing to be closer still, as if not believing he was there. "Please Jack, just hold me and lets watch the movie."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her onto his lap, "Whatever you want." They leant back together, just as they had the first time. She held onto his chest and his hand,his free hand ran through her mesmerising curls as he took it out from the bobble.

Much of the movie had past, Noah had gotten Allie to go out with him and they were falling in love. Sitting in his fathers kitchen – it was picture perfect scene.

_It was an improbable romance. He was a country boy. She was from the city. She had the world at her feet, while he didn't have two dimes to rub together. _

"They're like us don't you think?" Kate had stopped her silence.

"What they're both temperamental and insane?"

She laughed and it was like rain in the middle of a drought, something he'd been craving. Her laugh was infectious and he couldn't help but laugh as well. "Well that's true," she carried on. "But, what I meant was that despite everything going against them, the fact their lives were so different, they could still love each other. And us, you're a famous surgeon and I'm a retired fugitive – we look past that and we still love each other."

"Yeah, we're like them." She sat up and leant against his shoulder, he put an arm around her and held her close.

"No matter what people say about us, you'll still love me right?" Kate's comments were leaving him dazed. They'd never been too romantic with each other. They'd always knew they loved each other – despite not saying it every minute. It was the first time Kate had ever asked him if he loved her.

"Always." he said, knowing it to be true. He kissed the top of the forehead and she settled comfortably for the first time that night. They sat like that together peacefully, when one would shift, the other would follow. They were totally in-synch. It had got to the point where Allie was trying on her wedding dress surrounded by her friends, she took the newspaper in her hand and Jack smiled as she set eyes on her True Love. She fainted and Jack let out a burst of laughter. It was unexpected to Kate and she giggled uncontrollably. Her giggle turned to snorting and neither of them could stop – all the tension has escalated to this fit of laughter.

They calmed down and Kate looked deep into Jack's eyes. She sighed knowing he deserved to be told about what bothered her.

"Your mum came around yesterday."

"Oh," he understood completely, his mother always had a way of upsetting those she left behind. A life of disappointment and heart break had left her cruel and unaware of other people. He had to repair the damage she'd done. "What did she say to you?"

"It was silly of me to get upset, it doesn't matter."

"Kate, it matters."

She shifted so she could face him properly, wanting to see his face. "She said that you deserved much better than me, that it would only be a matter of time before you'd realise you were too good for me and then you'd leave me." The tears began forming in her eyes again and Jack stroked her cheek, washing them away before they could fall.

"Don't ever listen to her Kate. She doesn't understand love, she can't even think how much I love you." Her eyes looked longingly at him, "I am never going to leave you as long as you want me to stay."

He took her by the hand and stood from the sofa bringing her with him. "Come on." With that he brought her towards the front door and took her out into the rain.

"Jack what are you doing?"

He took her to the end of the drive way, not caring about the rain soaking both of them, sucked up into their clothes giving Kate a chill. He stopped and turned her to face the house, the lights were shining through the curtains and it looked welcoming.

"This is my home Kate," he signalled towards the house. "My home is with you and Aaron, I never want to lose that."

He turned to face her, holding her close heating her against the rain. "I never want to lose you." he said, emphasising his point. No one could ever replace the beautiful creature in his arms, no one would ever come close. She was everything. The tears had fallen now, the rain mixed with them leaving droplets like freckles along her face. She didn't want to wipe them away. She'd spent so many years fighting away emotions – blocking anything that could hurt her, but, Jack had the ability to reduce her tears, no one had ever had that pull on her.

"Jack I -"

Before she could speak any more he pulled her closer still and crushed his lips against hers. He held her head close to his, smoothing her hair, not wanting to let her go. It was if everything had faded to a blurry background, the world was revolving still and they were stuck, blissfully stuck in this moment together. The world seemed to be spinning, colours washed past them in a kaleidoscope. The whole of Los Angles could have been brought up from the ground and they wouldn't have flinched because they only noticed each other.

Reluctantly Jack broke off the kiss, hearing Kate moan in protest. He looked down on her serene face, her eyes were closed and her smile was content, like a angel painted by the Grand Masters. She opened her eyes and it was like the night reflected from them, they were full of stars and her smile lit up.

"I love you so much." She whispered, needed it to be said, knowing she would never let him forget that.

"I love you too." They just looked at each other until the world seemed to fade into focus, "Let's get you out of the rain."

Jack kissed her again, feeling his lips against her smile. He ran his hands down to her waist and pulled her up into the air, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved towards the door not breaking their kiss. This time, their kissing became more heated, they're time away from each other had left them pining, craving to be with each other again. As they entered the living room, they'd already half stripped each other, needing to feel each other as close as they could get. Breaking away from each other for a brief second Jack looked at her and she smiled back. They knew, as they always did by just one brief glance, that they never wanted to be apart again. She kissed him, pulling him closer, signalling her need. Replying with no resistance he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

**********************************

The sun shined through the curtained window, a bright morning for the first time the last weekend. Jack had woke with Kate lying in his arms, she had slept with a smile on her face – what little sleep they'd got. He didn't want to wake her up, she seemed so happy. Shimmying out of the covers, he placed her softly on the bed, he kissed her head and got ready for a day at work.

Looking back on her as he left the room he knew he'd spend the rest of forever with her, like Noah he'd do anything for her and to be with her. So he decided, after work today he would head into the town and he was buying Kate an engagement ring.

AN// Thanks again for reading ... PLEASE pretty please, leave me a review!

Jodie

x


End file.
